


He Didn't Know He Was Pregnant

by cait_stewart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Getting Back Together, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Secret pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Stomach Ache, Unplanned Pregnancy, cramping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart
Summary: Gellert left Albus a big present.





	He Didn't Know He Was Pregnant

It was the middle of the night, Gellert had been gone for many months, and Albus was lying in bed in his flat, alone, dying.

The pain had started the previous afternoon. At first it had been tolerable: a dull ache in his back, which he had chalked to his poor posture and a whole morning spent poring over the essay he'd been working on. He had tried stretching, to no avail, and even considered taking a hot bath – an activity he had started hating, because it forced him to deal with the result of half a year of sitting alone, wallowing over his many misfortunes and eating pretty much everything he could get his hands on: a big stomach, round and heavy, like the ones middle-aged wizards sometimes got from too much butterbeer. 

_At least Gellert never had to see me like this_ , he had thought, sadly, adjusting his tight robe over the great swell of his belly. He needed new clothes, badly, but he couldn't bear the idea of using what little gold he had left on something so frivolous, especially when the rest of his lanky frame still fit perfectly inside his old ones. If only he could lose the belly... 

By dinner time, his backache had slowly morphed into stomach cramps. He had drank a cup of tea, which had only made him queasy. He had rubbed the front of his bloated abdomen, trying to soothe his insides. He had sat on the toilet and strained, desperately hoping to rid himself of the huge bubbles of gas he could feel fluttering inside. 

Nothing had worked, though, and over the next few hours the pains had kept getting worse and more regular, until at last it had become clear to him that he was poisoned – by accident of by someone's design, he did not know – and was not going to live through the night. 

The realization did not scare him as he'd imagined it would. There wasn't much left for him to live for, he considered, with Mum and Ariana gone. He regretted all the work he would never get to do, but apart from that – he felt as ready as he would ever be. 

Except... 

_Except for the fact that I can't die without seeing Gellert again,_ he thought, clenching his teeth as another powerful cramp shot through his rock-hard belly. He reached for his wand, and a moment later a silver phoenix flew out of his window and into the glittering night sky. 

§ 

Gellert arrived within half an hour. 

“Albus!” he called, pounding on the door of Albus's flat. “Albus, are you in there?” 

“Yes,” cried Albus, trying to get his trembling legs to cooperate. “Coming!” 

“There you are,” said Gellert, as soon as Albus undid his protective charms. He was even more handsome than Albus remembered, his hair bright as gold, his worried face perfect as if chiseled out of marble. “What happened? Are you hurt?” 

“I... I'm unwell,” said Albus, suddenly embarassed at the possibility of having made a mountain out of a molehill. He felt grateful for the additional concealment of his big gut that his billowy dressing gown provided. 

Gellert stepped into Albus's living room. 

“Unwell how? Do you have a fever? You are very flushed, I think you do.” 

“Er, no,” said Albus, closing the door and re-casting his charms. “I just have a terribl – _aaaah_!” he cried, doubling over in pain before Gellert's astonished eyes. 

§ 

“You have a stomachache,” repeated Gellert, helping Albus to the sofa. 

“Yes,” said Albus, weakly. 

“Have you eaten something bad?” 

Albus shook his head. 

“I've only had tea and toast for the last couple of days,” he said. “I'm working on finishing an essay on dragon blood.” 

Gellert grinned faintly. 

“You and your work – you'll have to start taking proper care of yourself someday.” 

“I should,” agreed Albus, sighing in relief as the latest wave of pain finally subsided. 

“Could it be your appendix?” 

Albus shook his head again. 

“I already had to have it removed as a child.” 

Gellert scratched his chin. 

“Could it be that you just need, ah, the loo?” 

Albus felt himself getting red. 

“It might be that,” he said, trying to sound as dignified as the circumstances allowed. “But I've never been in this much pain before, I'm starting to worry.” 

“I see,” said Gellert, a line forming between his eyebrows. “Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's. I'd come along, but you know...” 

“No!” said Albus, more forcefully than he had intended to. Gellert looked a bit taken aback. “I mean, I'd rather stay here with you. I think I'm already feeling a bit better just by virtue of you being here.” 

“As you wish,” said Gellert, and he looked sort of pleased. “Come to think of it, there's a spell I know that might be of some help. Show me your stomach.” 

Albus swallowed. 

“Why?” 

“Well, it only works on bare skin.” 

“Oh. Then no, thanks, I'm fine.” 

“Albus, come on,” said Gellert, frowning in puzzlement “Have I not already seen everything there is to see?” 

“Yeah,” said Albus, and he mentally added, _and I'd like for you not to have your memories spoiled._

“What's the problem, then?” 

“I just rather not do it,” said Albus, wincing as a sharper, localized pain hit him. Without meaning to, he pressed his palm on the tight surface of his belly, smoothing the velvet fabric of his dressing gown in the process. 

“Wait a second,” said Gellert, his eyes wide all of sudden. “Albus, is that your _stomach_?” 

§ 

“All I'm saying is, it could be something serious. Let me have a look, please.” 

“It has nothing to do with... with my problem today,” said Albus, resolutely. “I've just gotten fat since you last saw me.” 

“I wouldn't call you fat,” said Gellert, not unreasonably. “You look just the same to me, except for _this_ ,” he said, resting his hand on the vast expanse of Albus's belly. “Blimey, it's taut like a drum.” 

“Your hand is warm,” said Albus, his shame paling in comparison with the thrill of being touched again after so many months. “It's pretty nice, actually. Soothing.” 

Gellert cleared his throat. 

“Take off your nightgown,” he insisted, tiny beads of perspiration forming on his brow. “Do you have any oil? I'll rub your stomach for you until you're all better.” 

§ 

“I've missed you so much,” said Gellert, his tone low and seductive, his eyes on the swollen mound of Albus's bare stomach as he rubbed slow circles into it. “I can't believe this is what you look like now - what happened?” “I've been putting on weight since a couple of months after, er, we last saw each other,” said Albus, topless, supine on his sofa, still completely incredulous about Gellert's reaction to his new figure. “At first I couldn't eat at all, and then suddenly I was ravenous all the time, and I quickly started piling on the pounds.” 

“It's so tight and _solid_ , it's like you have a pumpkin in here,” said Gellert, his eyes dark with lust. “And frankly I wouldn't put it past you to somehow _really_ having put a pumpkin in here, just as a treat for me. Tell me, my love, have you?” 

Albus laughed, joy filling his chest at the idea of Gellert once again calling him his love. 

“I would have, if only you'd told me you liked the idea.” 

“Your stomach used to be so flat it was concave,” said Gellert, running his fingers over the flattened stretch of skin that had replaced Albus's navel a few weeks previously. “It wouldn't have been nice of me to go on and on about this particular predilection of mine, now, would it?” 

“We would have figured out a way,” said Albus, arching his back to make his belly stick out more, just for the sake of making Gellert's breath catch. “Are we not the brightest wizards in our generation, dearest?” 

“You're certainly the sexiest,” remarks Gellert, his other hand following the slope of Albus's swollen lower belly down to his crotch. “May I?” 

§ 

“We shouldn't,” said Gellert, even as he lined his erection up with Albus's eager hole. “You're not feeling well.” 

“I'm completely fine now,” lied Albus, pushing back against the blunt tip of Gellert's cock. “And I'll be even finer after you've fucked me. Merlin, Gellert, it's been so _fucking_ long, I thought it'd never happen again – give it to me, give it to me!” 

“You're so fucking hot,” moaned Gellert, his erection sinking into Albus's ass as he draped himself over his back. “And _tight_ , Merlin, you are going to be the death of me, with your tight little hole and this giant fucking belly just hanging there, and - _fuck_ , Albus, I just want to fill you up even more,” he added, and he started to thrust in earnest. “Do you want me to fill you even more?” 

“Yes,” grunted Albus, his hand working frantically on his erection, hidden though it was behind his round, heavy stomach. “Yes, Gellert, fill me up!” 

“I'm going to,” said Gellert, grabbing the sides of Albus's huge belly as he increased the pace of his thrusting. “I'm going to make you _huge_ , Albus, because you're mine.” 

That last line was what finally sent Albus over the edge, and he came spurting into his own hand just as his stomach once more contracted painfully. Gellert yelped, Albus's body clenching down strongly on his erection, and with a final thrust into that intoxicatingly warm tightness he came too. 

§ 

As soon as Albus sat on the toilet and gave an exploratory push, something shifted inside him and he let out a huge fart, followed by a large amount of liquid, greatly relieving the pressure inside his belly. _So it turns out I just had the shits_ , he thought, chuckling to himself as he wiped his ass. The contents of the bowl were mostly clear, he noticed, which was slightly puzzling, but at least now he knew what he was dealing with. 

“You were right,” he said to Gellert, once he had waddled back to his bedroom. “It was just a regular belly ache, and I'm in the process of curing it the old-fashioned way.” 

Gellert grinned. 

“Glad to hear you're not dying, then. Come here,” he said, patting the other side of Albus's bed. “You know what?” he added, as he watched Albus gingerly climb into bed. “Your stomach looks different.” 

“It does,” said Albus, rubbing the swollen mass pensively. “I wonder why that is.” 

“My best guess,” said Gellert, pressing his palm against the side of Albus's mound. “Is that you just have _a lot_ of gas to work out of your system, and that's what changing the shape of your belly. Here, you can feel the bubbles moving under your skin. Also, I heard you in there. That was quite impressive.” 

Albus blushed slightly. 

“It felt very nice to let it all out,” he admitted. “But I'm pretty sure I'm not done.” 

“I don't mind,” said Gellert, with a shrug, and he went back to rubbing and pressing into Albus's stomach. “Quite the contrary. And it'll make you feel better. Let's try to get a few more trumpet blasts out of you.” 

§ 

Despite Gellert's ministrations over the next couple of hours, nothing more came out of Albus's cramping belly. Albus felt miserable, his stomach a gigantic boulder pinning him against the mattress. 

“It feels like I have to take a really huge shit,” he said, his teeth clenched through the pain that was encompassing his whole abdomen. “It's shifting down.” 

“Do you want me to help you to the bathroom now?” said Gellert, eyeing Albus' swollen form hungrily. “Maybe you'd feel more comfortable.” 

Albus shook his head. 

“I don't think it's quite ready to come out, and I'd rather stay here with you until that happens.” 

Gellert grinned. 

§ 

When the mass inside Albus finally dropped low enough that he could feel it pressing inside his rectum, he found that he could no longer stand up properly. 

“It's coming out!” he cried, crumpling back onto his bed. “Merlin, Gellert, it's coming out now, I can feel it bulging out of my asshole. Oh, _fuck_ , fuck, it's huge.” 

“Shh, shh,” said Gellert, soothingly. “Just push it out, what's the problem? Nothing a quick _Scourgify_ can't handle. Here, let's get you out of your pants.” 

“It burns so bad,” whined Albus, tears welling up in his eyes. “Gellert, what's happening to me? Why does it hurt so much? It feels like I'm going to be split open.” 

“I don't know, love,” said Gellert, sounding both perplexed and anxious. “Can I take a look?” 

Albus nodded, his face screwed up in the effort of pushing out whatever was inside him. He felt Gellert's hands on his knees, gently spreading his legs, and then he heard Gellert gasp. 

“What's it?” he said. “What's happening? Am I dying?” 

Gellert shook his head, his eyes wide with shock. Albus braced himself for the worst. 

“You're not dying,” he said, looking up from between Albus's legs just as another contraction hit. “Albus, my love, you're having a baby!” 


End file.
